


凛冬将至番外一则

by shancha



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shancha/pseuds/shancha





	凛冬将至番外一则

“现在怎么样了？”盖勒特坐在床边小心翼翼的解开阿不思的衣服，准备上药。  
“只是擦伤而已，不碍事。”阿不思答道：“不过你这样天天来我的帐篷真的好吗？没记错的话，我可是单独给你安排了个帐篷。”  
“骑士的职责是要好好照顾他的lord啊，阿尔。”  
“说了要叫我邓布利多大—撕，轻点。”  
“嗯.....”盖勒特漫不经心的应着，眼睛却从未离开过阿不思的脊背，那个他肖想了无数个夜晚的人—他的lord，现在就坐在他的眼前，他能看到触摸到他的肌肤，若是亲呢？这样想着，他不自觉的将唇覆到了阿不思的伤口上。  
“盖勒特，你—”阿不思刚想指责他，一个吻便落到了他的嘴上，剩下的话全部堵在了喉咙里，发出含糊不清的声音。  
过了许久，盖勒特才放开他，两个人都像是被捞上岸的鱼，大口喘息着。  
“你刚刚—刚刚干了什么？”  
“吻你。”  
“你—”  
盖勒特不给他思考的机会，再次发动了进攻。比起上一个吻，这个吻明显带上了一丝挑|逗的趣味。缺氧再加上突如其来的袭击让阿不思的大脑一片空白，只剩下舌尖传来淡淡的薄荷味。一双手在他的身上游走着，所到之处，宛如点火一般。  
腰间传来的冰凉让阿不思清醒了许多，自己的裤子不知道什么时候被扒掉了，而眼前的金发少年正饶有趣味的盯着自己，异瞳里涌动着欲望，光是这样，就让阿不思鼓|胀的难受。盖勒特也好不到哪里去，日思夜想的情人正躺在自己眼前，白皙的脸上染上了几分情|欲，天知道自己得花多大力气才能抑制住自己不立马冲进去。  
盖勒特用手握住了小阿不思，轻轻地上下lu动着，强烈的羞耻感让阿不思用手臂捂住了自己的眼睛，偶尔发出一声闷哼。没过多久，就交代在了盖勒特的手里。  
“阿尔还真是迫不及待呢。”  
“闭嘴—”阿不思起身想离开，却被盖勒特拽住了脚踝。  
“阿尔满足了，可我还没有啊。”  
说完，盖勒特就着手上的前|液进入了他的身体。  
等到抽出三根手指也无法闭合后，盖勒特吻了吻红发恋人的额头“可以吗？”在获得对方默许后，将硬的发疼的欲|望送进对方体内。  
后穴传来的疼痛感让阿不思不由得绷直了身体，抓着盖勒特肩膀的手也不自觉的加重力道。“轻点阿尔，这样可是会留下痕迹的。”   
等到完全进入后，两个人都停了下来。过了许久，等腰间的不适感慢慢消退后，阿不思轻轻说了一句：“你动吧。”   
盖勒特全然没有了刚才的温柔，开始快速的抽/插。  
“慢——慢一点”阿不思的嘴里已经说不出一个完整的句子，只剩下零零碎碎的单词。  
突然一股电流从脊背直冲大脑，阿不思不由得发出一声惊呼。  
“这里吗？”盖勒特开始猛烈地进攻那个点。快/感一阵阵袭来，似要将阿不思淹没，他只能打开双腿，任由盖勒特摆/弄。  
两个人几乎同时到达了高/潮，同时释/放出来。  
完事之后两个人并排躺着，盖勒特突然抓住阿不思的手：  
“等战争结束我们就回家吧。”  
“好。”  
“回家就结婚!”  
“……好”


End file.
